Good Night
by mystriaL-aNgeL
Summary: [OneShot][AthrunxCagalli] A normal night for Athrun and Cagalli.


**Good Night**

**Standard Disclaimer: **As usual, I do not own anything from Gundam SEED. The only thing I own is this story line I have here.

**Author's note: **This is a one shot made from the umm…habits the character Athrun Zala has in my other fiction, _Cajoled_. I just thought it would be interesting. I don't really know what category this one shot should be in so I'll just put it in romance/humor. **Read and review thanks!**

* * *

Cagalli: (yawns) Great, now see what you've done.

Athrun: Not my fault.

Cagalli: I hate you.

Athrun: I know you love me.

Cagalli: No I don't.

Athrun: Yes you do.

Cagalli: I don't.

Athrun: You do.

Cagalli: Don't!

Athrun: Do!

Cagalli: Don't!

Athrun: Do!

Cagalli: Don't!

Athrun: Do!

Cagalli: Don't!

Athrun: Do!

Cagalli: Don't!

Athrun: Don't!

Cagalli: Do!

Athrun: (smirks) Haha…You do love me!

Cagalli: I don't… oh, crap! Cheater!

Athrun: And I love you too. Ok, don't keep the readers waiting.

Cagalli: Well…it's their fault to snoop. Now shoo! (Grabs Athrun by the collar and kisses him soundly)

…………………….

Cagalli: I said shoo!

* * *

It was a beautiful night, filled with fresh cooling air with the pleasurable companion of nature's own orchestra. The soft night breeze caressed and brought on silent moaning and whispering from the trees. The full moon stood high in the sky, flooding the land with a glittering layer.

Under the safety of a roof and the complete view of the night from wide open curtains, Athrun Zala slept cozily like a baby, a small satisfied smile plastered across his lips… while Cagalli on the other hand tossed and turn beside him.

She tried all the ways she could think of to block out the oh-so-wonderful moonlight Athrun so adored, even in his sleep…_especially_ in his sleep. She covered her eyes with her arm. It didn't work. She tried to hide behind Athrun's back, but before she could relish herself in the dark shadows, Athrun turned around and pulled her close to him and she was once again flooded in bright moonlight. She even tried hiding herself under the covers but that didn't work either, because she couldn't seem to breathe after spending 20 minutes in there, furthermore sleep.

At last, her patience snapped. She needed to sleep and she wasn't going to have any if this _darn_ room was so _bloody _bright. She tossed off her covers and proceeded over to the cursed curtains and yanked them close.

Ah…finally…darkness.

But her happiness couldn't have last longer. Despite having slept like a baby in less than a second ago, Athrun's eyes instantly snapped open and a frustrated look grazed his peaceful face. He shot a glare at the smirking Cagalli who was happily making her way back to bed.

"Open the curtains."

Cagalli's only reply was, "No."

"Cagalli…" he hissed.

"What!"

"Open the curtains!"

"NO!"

It was Athrun's turn to fling his covers aside and walk over to yank the curtains open again.

_Ah, shit, light! _Cagalli almost moaned at the intruding light. She squinted her eyes and directed her narrowed eyes to the blue head now yawning and stretching his arms in front of the bed.

"Can you freaking open the damn curtains?" her voice came out harsh and rasp with a glowing light marked "Danger!" on it.

Athrun glanced at her and let out a heavy sigh, "Cagalli…the moon's great—"

"And bright! How do you expect me to SLEEP!"

"Why can't you?"

"Not when the light's bloody jabbing into my eyes like now."

"Great! Now you understand when you pull the curtains open right in my sleeping face in the MORNING!" Athrun's patience was wearing thin, well…it has technically snapped. He needed his sleep and he needed the curtains to be opened.

"That's your fault, you freaking moron! You ought to be awake by then."

"Then quit yelling at me and let me get my sleep! And stop swearing!"

She glared at him and stretched out her arm and yanked the curtains shut again.

"Open it, dammit!"

"Look who's swearing now, huh? Mr. Goody-goody."

"Cagalli…look, just open the curtains and let's get some sleep. After all, according to—"

"Scientific experimentations, fresh air at night helps your brain to rest," she imitated.

"It's true—"

"BULLSHIT!"

Looks like explaining to Cagalli the benefits of having the curtains open wasn't going to work, he changed tact.

"Cagalli, why don't we make a deal. We have the curtains open and I'll shield you from the light."

"Hah! Like that would work."

"It could, if—"

"I let you share my cuddly soft pillow huh? In your freakin dreams!"

"Stop interrupting me and PLEASE stop swearing."

She huffed and stood there glaring at him with narrowed flashing amber eyes, biting her lips in frustration.

Athrun only held out for a while before he said, "I'm going to sleep." And yanked the curtains open again.

Cagalli yanked it shut again.

Athrun yanked it open again.

Cagalli did it again.

Athrun did it again.

Again.

And again.

Again.

And again.

Again.

And again.

Again.

And again.

Again.

And again.

Again.

And again.

The cycle went on and on.

When at last the curtains let out a sigh of relief from the violent yanking of the two lovebirds while Athrun and Cagalli cuddled up against each other drifting towards sleep, the problem was finally resolved.

One side of the curtains was left open and the other closed.

* * *

Now, please tell me what did you think of it. Pretty please... 


End file.
